User blog:IBeSeddie/iSpy
“iSpy” by IBeSeddie Disclaimer: Original Characters belong to 1seddiefan, Creddie24seven, SunriseDaisy, SCherry08, StraightACarlaay, SakraTheHedgie,and MusicManiac12323 (I remembered to put your name!) . You guys are awesome! All others belong to Dan the Man Schneider! Chapter 1 “I’m sorry guys! I can’t be your intern anymore!” Brad said as he walked down the stairs of Ridgeway. “But why not?!” Carly said, following Brad closely behind. Sam and Freddie weren’t too behind either. “WE NEED YOUR FUDGE.” Sam told Brad. “I’m sorry! My grandmother got sick and I have to help take care of her now. I can’t.” The iCarly trio sighed as Brad, the awesome maker of fudge, walked out the front door. … Loretta was on her laptop, lying on her bed. She was on the iCarly Wiki, a website for fans of the online show to hangout. She was known as LoLo123 on there, and was well known throughout the wiki. This time, she was on to apply for www.iCarlyFanatics.com, a website made for the elite fans. Unfortunately, one question threw her off; “What do you ship? I guess I’ll put… Spish!” Loretta said as she giggled to herself. You see, Loretta is a neutral shipper, but she tells no one to avoid being told ‘You have to be a Seddie/Creddie shipper!’ .She submitted her application and waited. … “Spencer! Were home!” Carly announced. “Hey kiddo! Hey people who don’t live here!”Spencer said as he went into his room. “How would cucumbers turn back into pickles, Sam?” Freddie asked. “I don’t know! Maybe they just—““You guys! We need a new intern!” Carly shouted. “I could be your new intern.” Gibby said. “No offence, Gibby, but your brain is full of pudding.” Sam retorted. “None taken?” Gibby said back, obviously hurt. “Hey! I got an idea! How ‘bout we just post a help wanted ad on one of our fan sites?” Freddie suggested. “Uh, so what, we can get a bunch of crazies coming over? I don’t think so.”Carly said. “No! You see, there’s a fan site called iCarly Fanatics. There’s only a couple of people on there, but I think there trustworthy. Maybe.” “….. Ugh, sure. But if we do get crazies, it’ll be your fault. Now, who wants my special lemonade?” ‘No’s and ‘eww’s filled the room. … Chapter 2 Ruby was out shopping in the mall with her Mom. “Hold on Mom, I gotta go to the bathroom.” She went into JCPenny’s bathroom not to actually use the bathroom, but to check iCarly Fanatics. She was one of the 6 elite members named Rubies and Diamonds. “Ooo! Creddie Fan art!” She whispered in the stall. Just as she was about to look at a manip, she noticed the help wanted ad. It read: “Do you live in the Seattle area? Have you ever wanted to meet Carly, Sam, and Freddie? Is it your dream to work for the iCarly crew? Well, here’s your chance to be the new iCarly intern! Come to the auditions with a resume. The auditions will be held at Bushwell Plaza. Thank You.” “*Gasp* Awesome Sauce!!!!”Ruby ran out the bathroom and returned to her mom. … “Rick! Get out of my room!” Ana yelled at her little brother while he was trying to open her password journal. Yes, she has a password journal. “Rick! Ana! Be nice.” Ana’s Dad scolded. “But Dad! He’s trying to open my journal!” Ana said. Rick was too busy saying ‘Creddie is Awesome’ in the speakers of the journal. “How do you know what my password is—I mean, GET OUT!!!” Ana literally kicked Rick out her room. “Oww! Dad!” Rick ran to his father in the living room. “Geez, little brothers!” Ana went to her computer after putting her password journal away. She went to (You Guessed It) iCarly Fanatics because, like Ruby, she was a member to. Her username was Creddie is Incredible!. “Oh snap! A NEW intern?!” Ana started squealing like a Creddie shipper seeing Carly and Freddie kiss. … Blair was in her secret hiding spot; a space behind some bushes in her backyard. She had just read the ad for the intern job on iCarly Fanatics. As BeautifulBlair90, the co-owner of the website, she was actually the first to read it. And she was defiantly applying. So she decided not only to make an application, but some fan art. It was a Creddie one, but hinted some Cam. For some reason, she always loved Cam. A/N: How do you like it so far? It'll get better soon! Like, seriously better. And also, iCarly Fanatics does not exist. XD Chapter 3 “Hey Mom, did I make you proud by getting a B+ on my test?” Amy said out loud in her room. She looked at her picture of her and her deceased mother in front of the Twin Towers for a split second before continuing throwing darts at a Justin Bieber poster. She could have sworn she heard a ‘yes’. “Amy! Do your homework!” Her Dad said through the door of the light blue room. “Uhh, yeah, sure Dad.” Instead of doing her weekend homework, she decided to check her account, MeansBeloved (Amy actually means beloved so…), and she found the ad. “Oh my gosh! I could actually meet the iCarly people?! This is a dream come true! *Gasp* I could witness Seddie in all its glory?! EEP!” Amy went to go write a song on the guitar out of excitement. … “Woods! Pay attention in class.” Penny’s professor said. Her classmates turned around to see her texting on her phone. “Huh? Oh.OK.” She put the phone away in her purse. “If you’re going to be successful in collage, at least pay attention. Anyways…” The professor looked at the time and noticed that class was over. “Class dismissed. Study for your Geography test.” Penny walked out of the Seattle Institution of Science and drove home. She had a tiny apartment where she got ready for work at a tattoo parlor. A tattoo parlor. Not really helping her ‘I’m not really Goth I’m actually bubbly and nice but afraid to show it’ thing. Before she left again, Penny checked her website iCarly Fanatics and logged in as Penny4ever24, a very popular Seddie shipper with thoughtful blogs entries. Unlike ‘Woods’, a tough, all black wearing Goth, Penny4ever24 was an extremely kind and nice person. She noticed that LoLo123 wanted to apply for membership and took a mental note to ask the other members if they should accept her. Penny then saw the help wanted ad. “An intern… that would be nice…” Penny smiled to herself as she made an application while in the process being late for work. … “I’m home girls!” Alana’s mother called. She walked into Alana’s room. “Where’s Margret?” She asked. “Margret’s with her ‘wittle fwends’.” Margret was Alana’s sister, who always seemed to be with her friends. “Oh, right. Well, I’m getting ready for my next job, alright?” “Alright Mom.” Alana said as she started up her laptop. She was the last member of iCarly Fanatics, Alana’sBanana (pronounced buh-NAH-nuh) and heard that there was an intern job available. She heard right. “I am so applying!” And so she did. A/N: iCant Take It is about to come on so I only wrote this much. Saturday iCarly Fanatics chat Penny4ever24: Ok, LoLo123 from the iCarly Wiki and Deviant Art is trying to become a member. She passed the test. MeansBeloved: Like, THE test?! The one that proves you’re an iCarly psychopath? Like us? XD Alana’sBanana: OMG! I would let her in just for that! Creddie is Incredible! : Oh! I know her on Deviant Art! She makes nice fan art. BeautifulBlair90: She makes cool blogs about shipping too. Rubies and Diamonds: I vote to evict her. Penny4ever24:??? Rubies and Diamonds: Sorry I was watching Big Brother Creddie is Incredible! : Lol :D I vote to not evict her XD MeansBeloved: I vote not to evict her too Alana’sBanana: Me too! Penny4ever24: Then it’s decided! Loretta was on her laptop making digital fan art when she got a message on the iCarly Wiki. “Oh, they must be talking about Super Bra on the last iCarly….wait a minute, it’s from Penny4ever24! Why would she be talking to me?! Unless…” Loretta hurried and went on her talk page. She nearly exploded. Literally. “I’m in?!?!?! I’M IN!!!!!!!! I’M IN!!!!!!!!!! Oh my gosh I never thought I, Loretta DeVega, would be with the GREATS!” She got up immediately and played on her precious guitar quietly because she was so excited. Her father hates her guitar so she tries to keep it on the down low. “Wait, I can go on the website now!” Loretta realized and set her guitar down. iCarlyFanatics.com was beautiful in her opinion. Then she saw the ad posted by Freddie. That glorious ad. … “WHAAA!! PEOPLE ON MY FLOOR!!!!” Lewbert exclaimed as Alana, Amy, Ruby, Penny, Ana, and Loretta jumped back in slight shock. They were in the lobby of Bushwell Plaza. Gibby came down the stairs and faced the girls. “Hey look it’s Gibby!” Alana said. Everyone started clapping and Gibby started blushing. “Aww, butter! C’mon guys, let’s go up to the apartment.” Gibby led them to the Shay Apartment. “Ok, its right up those stairs. Good luck!” He held open the door for the Fanatics, who, by the way, didn’t know the others were Fanatics. They all thought the ad was posted everywhere. Then why, they thought, were there only 7 of them? Anyways, they 7 marveled at the apartment with Spencer trying to stop a flame that erupted on the toilet. While he was using it. “Ahh! WHY?????” They could hear. They ignore Spencer’s yells of pain and continue up the stairs. “Hey everyone! Please line up.” Carly said to the girls who were now smiling like an idiot. Carly, Freddie, and Sam were at at table with some official mumbo jumbo chiz. “First!” Sam said. “My name is Ruby Dazlehoafer. Uh, Hi first of all, and, um, second I just love your guys show and-““NEXT!” Sam yelled rudely, cutting off Ruby. “Hey!” Ruby said slightly pouting. “Sam, let her finish.” Freddie said. “THANK you. As I was saying, I would be perfect for the job because I’m smart n’ stuff. I could do everything with you guys!” Ruby thought she had the perfect mini-interview. “Ok then! Next!” Carly said. “Hi, I’m Amy Dinkova! I can do a lot of things like help rehearse and order things. Oh, and I think Seddie is adorable!” Amy quickly covered her mouth with her hands when she realized what she said. While Ruby, Ana, and Blair were silently fake gagging, Amy, Penny, and Alana smirked. “Uh, yeah. Next.” “My name is Loretta DeVega and I would be the perfect intern for you guys! I make fudge too.” Loretta handed the gang the fudge that suspiciously tasted like Brad’s. “Your resume is impressive! And this fudge is AMAZING!” Freddie said. “Thank You.” Loretta said. “Next!” Penny stood in front of them and stayed silent. Awkward couldn’t even begin to describe the scene. “Uh, what’s your name?” Carly asked “Just call me Woods.” “Ok…and why do you think you would be a good intern?” “Because I would be.” ‘''Because I would be’?! How stupid was that?'' Penny thought. “Next please!” “ I’m Alana Mareshino. Hi Carly, Sam! Hi Freddie.” Alana said the last line with emphasis. You see, Alana has a HUGE crush on Freddie, but since she rarely talks out loud, she felt she should go all out. Even with Sam sitting there. Eyeing her. Scowling. “And I think I would be perfect because I could actually do the work and maybe get better tasting fudge.” Alana said while looking back at Loretta. Loretta raised her eyebrows. “Um, Next.” Carly said. “I’m Blair Milphensen and I’m not ashamed to say I love Creddie” Blair looked at Sam while saying this “and a little Cam.” “Cam? What’s Cam, another pairing?” Freddie asked. “Uh yeah. Between… um… never mind.” Blair watched as the trio made facial expressions as they realized what Cam was. “Yeaaaahhhh…”Carly said. “AAnnnyyyways, please hang out downstairs as we make our decision.” Freddie said. The 7 girls went out the door of the studio. Chapter 4 “Ladies! Carly, Sam, and Freddie would like you all to join them back up in the iCarly studio. And I would possibly like to go on a date with one of you.” The girls looked at Gibby like he was crazy. “Or not.” “Not is the right answer, Gibby.” Ruby said. The 7 walked back upstairs to the studio. “We have decided.” Carly had everyone on the edge of their imaginary seat. “Our new intern is…” Now they were holding their breath. “……..Loretta! Congratulations!” The rest sighed, feeling defeated. “AWESOME! YES!!!” She started dancing around while the others glowered at her. “YAY! Yay…um…*cough cough* yeah. Good job.” She extended her hand out to Amy, who just stared at her. She eventually put her arm down. “You start tomorrow! “ Carly said. “And bring your fudge!” Sam said. The trio left. “Well then…” Ruby said. “That’s so great.” Penny said to herself while she was on her cell phone looking at something. “What’s so great?” Ana said. “I was looking at this.” Penny showed them some fan art on the iCarly wiki. “Oh snap I made this!” Ana exclaimed. Now everyone was surrounding the tiny cell phone. “Your Creddie is Incredible! on this wiki? And on iCarly Fanatics?!” Ruby said. “Because I’m Rubies and Diamonds! I know you!” Now everyone started to reveal who they were… except Penny. If they knew that Penny4ever24 was some strange Goth looking girl, they would probably ridicule her. Or so she thought. “Hey, well since almost all of us are from iCarly Fanatics, let’s do a special mission! To show how much were devoted to iCarly n’ stuff!” Blair suddenly said. “What kind of mission…?” Loretta asked. “Like, we get the inside scoop on Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby!” “And how exactly would we do that?” Loretta started to get an uneasy feeling. “By…um… spying! Yeah! Who agrees?” To them, it was a compelling offer. “Sure what the heck.” Amy says. “Why not?” Ana said. “Yeah.” Penny said. “Cool! I’ll do it!” Alana said. “Woah woah woah, wait. You guys actually want to spy on those poor people?!” Loretta says. Everyone turns to look at her, the only one not agreeing. “I mean sure there the iCarly gang plus Gibby are cool people but does that mean we can spy on them?!” “Yes…?” Amy answered. “Well alright then.” “Shouldn’t we have a cool name? Like… uh… iSpy! Yeah, ‘cause the i means internet, and were spies! Internet Spies!” Ruby said. Everyone agreed. … “Ok, Freddie just entered the Groovy Smoothie. I repeat, Freddie just entered the Groovy Smoothie.” Ana reported into her cell phone. She was hiding behind the arch near the bathroom. “Eh, he’s probably waiting for Sam.” Blair said. She shuddered at the thought of Seddie actually going on a date. “Yeah, well-“ Ana had just saw Carly come in and take a seat at Freddie’s table. “Uhhh… Carly sat down with Freddie.” “And what’s so weird about that? There probably both waiting for Sam.” “There’s only two seats.” “So?” Blair started to understand what she meant. “Well, uh, they haven’t been able to hang out a lot so…” Blair and the other girls were in a closet at Bushwell Plaza and couldn’t believe what they were hearing. “Um, guys? Sam’s twin sister came to town today. She’s with her.” Amy told everyone. Ana’s eyes widened. “Just what are we implying?!” They stayed silent. “CREDDIDENCE!!!!!” Blair shouted. “Creddidence?”Ana asked. “Creddidence.” Blair repeated. “What the heck is Creddidence?” “*sigh* Creddidence is evidence of Creddie. Like Seddidence is evidence of Seddie.” Blair explained. “Are you saying Creddie is on a date?” “Yep.” … “So you recorded the whole date?” Ruby asked Ana. “IT WASN’T A DATE. And, yeah.” Although Ana is a Creddie shipper, she still respects Seddie. “Let’s watch it.” Now the iSpy group was at Ana’s house in her room. “Alright, fine.” She transferred the video from her cell phone to her computer. They watched as Carly and Freddie got really comfortable with each other. And Carly giggling every 5 seconds. “This is bad…” … “And you’re…?” Melanie asked Gibby. “Gibby. Nice to meet you.” Gibby took Melanie’s hand and kissed it. “Oh, a Gentleman.” Melanie smiled. Sam nearly puked. … Chapter 5 “Nice job, Loretta! You got all 10 fish!” Carly praised. Yeah, Loretta had to buy 10 salmons for a bit on iCarly. That’s not weird at all *cough sarcasm cough*. “And did you choose a fan video from iCarly.com?” Freddie asked. “Yep! And I made you guys more fudge!” Loretta turned around and pulled out the fudge that still suspiciously tasted like Brad’s. “YES! FUDGE!” Sam snatched the fudge and started eating it. “Hey!” Carly said. “Oh, just let her. I got more.” Loretta said. “30 seconds to iCarly!” They got into their positions. Loretta sat in that half-a-car that Spencer made. “In five, four, three, two!” Freddie says his little catchphrase that never seems to include the 1. “I’m a girl named Carly!” “I’m a girl named Sam!” “And this is iCarly!” Loretta became more nervous as each bit went by. She didn’t want to see the fan video. Not at all… FLASHBACK “And so we’ll upload it on iCarly.com!” Blair explained. “Why? So we can cause trouble? I agree with Ana. It wasn’t a date! They were just hanging out!”Loretta said. “Without Sam? '''Hmmm?'”Blair said back. “YES!” “Well, while we were talking just now I uploaded it so…” “You what?!” “Yep, and you have to choose a video from this week, or at least that’s what the iCarly rules are. And this is the only video that was uploaded this week.” “Wow, I really appreciate that.” Loretta said sarcastically.'' Loretta was still in the flashback when she snapped back to reality. And reality was Creddie standing there with shocked expressions while Sam was squinting her eyes. Not like ‘I can’t see’ squinting, but ‘What was that?!’angry squinting. “I’m…gonna leave now.” Loretta started to get up. “Oh no you’re not.” Carly said. … “Gibby, are you sure? You don’t have to do this.” Melanie said. They were at a carnival and Gibby was trying to get Melanie a stuffed animal. He was horribly failing. “I can do it!” Gibby threw the ball in the bucket; the ball bounced out and hit poor Gibby in the eye. … Now Loretta, Ana, Amy, Alana, Blair, Penny, and Ruby were in the iCarly studio with Carly, Sam, and Freddie. And it obviously wasn’t for a good reason. “So you people mean to tell me that you were spying on us?” Carly was furious. “…For a while now. AND WE FOUND CREDDIDNCE!” Blair sputtered out. “What?!” “*sigh*Evidence of Creddie. Duh.” “Oh, so your all one of those crazy shipper people, aren’t ya?” They all slowly nodded their heads. Loretta doesn’t ship anything (except Spish of course) but since she doesn’t want anyone to know she doesn’t, she nodded her head too. “This is unbelievable. Who uploaded that video?” Blair was getting annoyed now. Why should they be getting yelled at when Sam should be yelling at Creddie who just found out their love for each other? She thought. “I did! Now shut up, please! You’re voice is annoying! Just admit that you were cheating with Freddie so we can go now!” There was a really awkward silence. Like, really awkward. “Get .Out.”Carly was seething with rage. How dare they accuse her of that?! “Excuse me?” Blair was mad, and she wasn’t going anywhere. “GET OUT!!!!!YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FREAKS!” They ran out the room, Blair first. I guess I spoke too soon. Chapter 6 They were all in the lobby. “I guess you’re fired then?” Ana said to Loretta. “Yeah.” Alana was just shaking her head, Blair was mumbling something under her breath, Ruby was blogging and Penny just stood there. “Thanks a lot, Blair.” Loretta said. “Well I thought maybe… never mind it was stupid. Sorry.” “She snapped *snap* just like that! And she called us a bunch of freaks! Are we going to take that?” Ruby said when she finished blogging. They were all pretty mad, so at the time, they agreed. “No!” The rest said. “Well then, there’s only one thing to do.” iSpy gathered in a huddle and made their devious plan. … “Gibby, I had a really nice time.” Melanie’s arm was around Gibby’s. They were at her and Sam’s house. “I’m glad you did!” They walked up the stairs and Gibby trips. “*Gasp* Gibby!” “I’m alright…” … “Are you sure nothing happened?” Sam asked Carly. “Sam, I would never do that to you! How could you not trust me? I’m your best friend! Those shippers made it seem like something different.” Carly said. “…Ok.” “Ok?” “Ok.” They hug. “I’ll be back.” Sam got up and looked at the resumes. Some of them said the person was allergic to something. Sam knew what she was going to do next. A/N: Duh dun dun! Oh no! Carly's acting mean, and Gelanie's happening?! What has the world come to?! XD … Ding Dong! Amy’s doorbell rang and she opened the door. “Ooo! What’s this?” There was a brown package and a (very fake) note. It said: “Sorry we got mad. Here’s a treat for you! –Sam Benson Puckett” “Uh huh…” Amy was super suspicious of the package. Not just because Sam apparently wants to be the future Mrs. Benson. She opened the package and there was Blue Tea in it. Amy was six the last time she drank Blue Tea and it wasn’t pretty. Her face turned red, and she started sweating and shaking. She was in the hospital for a week. “Oh, so there trying to poison me now, eh? I see now.” Amy slammed the box/package and went on iCarly Fanatics’ Chat. MeansBeloved: Guys! A certain web show co-host tried to practically kill me! Alana’sBanana: Oh really? Well that same one tried to kill me too! With peanuts! BeautifulBlair90: Mine tried to with sunflower seeds and rhinos! Penny4ever24: Rhinos? BeautifulBlair90: Yeah, like the DNA. It was rhino hair. How did she get rhino hair?! Rubies and Diamonds: Now that’s just crazy! Creddie is Incredible!: W.O.W. LoLo123: That’s so wrong. MeansBeloved: Revenge! Category:Blog posts